


red

by bonebo



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, Scent Kink, Spanking, Underwear Sniffing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 02:54:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8951059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bonebo/pseuds/bonebo
Summary: "You're a goddamn pervert, Jesse McCree."





	

“You're a goddamn pervert, Jesse McCree,” Gabriel snarls, as he slaps his hand down again on Jesse's bared ass.

The kid yelps, jerking where he's sprawled across Gabriel's lap—and the boxers he'd stolen from Gabriel's drawer lie in a pile on the floor in front of him, to serve as a reminder of his own depravity, of why he was being punished. Gabriel brings his hand down again, cracking against the junction of Jesse's ass and upper thigh, and the noise Jesse gives him is breathy, high-pitched, delicious.

“Filthy,” he says, as if it's some crime; like it doesn't get them both off. Like his cock isn’t painfully stiff and drooling pre-cum in his fatigues; like Jesse’s own isn’t smearing against Gabriel’s thigh with every hard smack. “Absolutely disgusting...breaking in here to steal my underwear, what the fuck is wrong with you?”

“I-I was just--” Jesse cuts off with another cry as Gabriel brings his hand down in several quick flurries, peppering his ass and making the red skin flush darker. “Ow!”

Gabriel growls lowly, pausing in his hits to grab a handful of Jesse’s ass and squeeze. He rakes his nails down the tender flesh and feels Jesse’s cock jump, listens to his shriek. “You’re a filthy boy, McCree.”

“Fuck!” Jesse's voice warbles, made thin and reedy as he blinks back tears. He writhes like something wild on Gabriel’s lap. “Fuck, jefe—I'm sorry!”

“No, you're not. Not yet.” Gabriel smooths a hand across the abused, flushed-red skin of Jesse's ass, over the tracks from his nails, feeling the warmth radiate under his palm. “But you will be.”


End file.
